


Holy

by Yahababie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, but with feelings and it just looks like that from the outside, demon Taeil, demon hunter Yuta, sort of open ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahababie/pseuds/Yahababie
Summary: Some times Yuta feels like he is living a lie, most times he doesn't care.





	Holy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it has been a while. College has been hard on me so writing is kinda hard atm. But! I managed to write this little messy oneshot while I was trying to ignore my own inner turmoil. So I hope you enjoy whatever the fuck this is supposed to be. Also I wrote this in one sitting and didn't bother to reread it, so if there's any mistakes I apologize I'll fix them later.  
> Anyways enjoy!

"Take a step closer, Yuta." Taeil all but purred from his position on the kitchen counter. Yuta lifted one foot, but faltered in his step. He wasn't sure if this was a trap or just one of Taeil's usual weird moods. "Come on." Taeil said softly, a look in his eyes Yuta couldn't decipher.

 

"What are you doing?" Yuta whispered as he finally took a step. He didn't know why he was whispering, the two of them were the only souls in the building.

 

"I just want you closer, is that bad?" Taeil chuckled lightly before grabbing ahold of Yuta's cloak and pulling him close enough until he could stand in between Taeil's legs.

 

"I mean, yes. Not a lot of people or demons would be particularly fond of our position." Yuta deadpanned.

 

"I meant-" Taeil sighed, letting his head fall on Yuta's shoulder. "I meant do you think this is bad?" He asked, lifting his head and locking his gaze with Yuta's. The look in Taeil's eyes was making it terribly hard again, but when did Yuta ever resist? In the past 5 years of hunting the demon in front of him 4 were spent pretending.

 

"No." Yuta breathed out, Taeil was getting closer. Even if Yuta was raised in a hunting family, even if he was raised with nothing but prejudice, he could decide for himself. He's never successfully hunted a demon down and he doesn't plan to do so.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Taeil asks as he snakes his arms around Yuta's neck, his breath fanning over his lips. Yuta almost laughed at the question, it felt unnaturally innocent coming from Taeil's mouth, knowing where it had been just a few nights ago.

 

"I wouldn't be here otherwise." Yuta barely got the words out before Taeil's mouth was on his. Their lips moved together in a steady and familiar rhythm like they had done countless times before. Taeil dragged his tongue over Yuta's bottom lip, making the later open his mouth. Yuta stepped even closer, pressing their chests together as Taeil licked into his mouth.

 

It was Yuta who broke the kiss, turning dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Taeil, however, didn't care to give him a rest as he immediately attached his mouth to Yuta's neck. Yuta took a shuddering breath as Taeil moved upward, the latter's nose brushing over his artery. Yuta moved his hands to Taeil's hair and yanked at the strands as the demon bit down on the sensitive skin underneath his jaw. Soft moans escaped Yuta's mouth with every nibble or drag of Taeil's tongue against his skin. Until Taeil had enough. He detached himself from Yuta, the latter whining at the loss, and pushed him away.

 

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" Taeil asked as he hopped down from the kitchen counter.

 

"Lead the way." Yuta said a bit breathlessly as he took Taeil's hand in his. The two made their way through Taeil's apartment, passing the black velvet couches in the living room and the door to the bathroom with the broken lock. Taeil opened his bedroom door and dragged Yuta inside, the door closed behind them without a touch. Yuta let go of Taeil's hand to undo his cloaks as Taeil removed his shirt. Yuta dropped his weapon on the floor as he watched Taeil's black wings sprout from his back. He always wondered how Taeil managed to fold them underneath simple tees without anyone noticing, it must be a demon thing.

 

"A knife." Taeil faked a scandalized gasp. "Do you really have so little trust in me Yuta?" He smirked as he got closer to Yuta, his fingers tugging at the bottom of Yuta's shirt.

 

"You know my parents don't let me leave the house without at least a knife. They don't care if I'm already 24 and visiting friends." Yuta sighed before allowing Taeil to take his shirt off.

 

"Who did you say you were visiting?" Taeil asked as he ran his hands along Yuta's abdomen.

 

"Jaehyun." Yuta sucked in a breath when Taeil ducked down to press a soft kiss on his chest, his cut off horns now visible through his bright red locks.

 

"Bless Jaehyun for always covering for us." Taeil said as he straightened himself again.

 

"Yeah ble-" Yuta's words caught in his throat when Taeil started to manhandle to the bed in the middle of the room.

 

"Enough about Jaehyun. More about us." _Us._ Yuta wondered if there really was an _us_. They were so called enemies, at least they were supposed to be, but they prefered to share a bed instead of bloodshed. But that's the thing, that's all they ever did. Taeil would invite Yuta to his home after a day of pretend cat and mouse, they'd fuck and move on. Occasionally Taeil would make breakfast for Yuta or pour him his favourite wine, but did that really count as anything? Yuta didn't have time to think any further as Taeil started to undo his pants and made his focus shift from his thoughts to his groin. There would be time for doubts later, for now Yuta lets the night take him.

  
\---

 

"Good morning, beautiful." Was the first thing Yuta heard when he woke up. He groaned in response, making Taeil's laugh fill the quiet morning. Yuta opened his eyes and was met with a gorgeous sight. Taeil was facing him, his red hair slightly disheveled and a small smile on his lips. Sunlight filtered through the curtains and created a halo like effect around Taeil's head, making him look more angelic than anything else. The irony made Yuta laugh. "What?" Taeil asked, looking rather amused.

 

"You kind of look like an angel like this." Yuta smiled, softly stroking Taeil's cheek with the back of his hand. He quickly drew his hand back when the other gasped loudly.

 

"I take great offence to that." Taeil answered, a playful smile on his lips. He shifted the wing that was already covering Yuta's torso to make its grip on the younger man even tighter. Yuta screeched when Taeil ruffled his wings making the black feathers tickle his spine.

 

"That was mean." Yuta pouted when Taeil finally stopped. Instead of responding, Taeil decided to kiss the pout away.

 

"Last night was fun." Taeil confessed.

 

"Hmm, yes. It's always fun to be invited over to your place and find out whether you're gonna try to fuck me or kill me." Yuta snorted, but his words had no bite to them.

 

"Well which option do you prefer?" Taeil asked, a knowing smile on his lips.

 

"I'd rather have you fuck me, duh." Yuta playfully hit Taeil's chest. "Although you look kinda hot when you're trying to murder me."

 

"You know I would never actually try to kill you right?" Taeil's voice suddenly turned serious and the look in his eyes made Yuta's hands sweat a bit.

 

"You wouldn't?" Yuta asked, even if he knew the answer.

 

"Yuta, I really do care about you." _Oh._ "Maybe this conversation is a bit late, like years late, but I would not keep inviting you over and trying to make you stay longer in the morning if I didn't seriously care about you." Taeil's eyes never left Yuta's as he rambled on. "I really do like spending time with you."

 

"I feel the same." Yuta's voice was barely above a whisper, but Taeil could hear him. The words made the demon next to him smile and Yuta felt almost giddy with relief. The doubts from last night immediately leaving his mind.

 

"I'm glad. That's great." Taeil started as he shifted in the bed, tugging the wing that covered Yuta behind his back before straddling the hunter. "Do you think Jaehyun would mind covering for us a little longer?" Taeil asked, his eyes shifting colour, turning darker.

 

"He doesn't have a choice." Yuta said before dragging Taeil's head down, kissing him urgently.

  
His stomach now filled with butterflies, Yuta thought there might be space for an _us._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this and if you did please leave me a comment or anything you want. I'm glad I finally got to write something in such a long time.  
> You can find me on twitter (huangyuta) or curious cat (yukun).
> 
> Hopefully see you next time.


End file.
